


Move Baby, Move (I'm In Love)

by joidianne4eva



Series: Seven Devils [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You got school today?” Mickey asked as he leaned forward to place his now empty mug on their coffee table and Ian still found it hilarious that they’d actually bought the damn thing instead of just stealing one. </p><p>“Day off,” he responded, stretching his hands above his head. Ian wasn’t stupid, he knew that the move put his body on display and he licked his lips when Mickey’s eyes dropped to where Ian’s boxers were riding low on his hips. “You got something planned?” he asked, keeping his voice nonchalant like three months without sex didn’t make him want to hump Mickey’s leg at the slightest hint of possible skin on skin action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move Baby, Move (I'm In Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd and this is just gratuitous porn to make up for all the angst of this series.

Ian knew that things weren’t perfect; he knew that that they would never be perfect because he and Mickey had bad days but they had good days too. Days when Ian woke from quiet dreams and the sight of Mickey spread out on their bed made him smile because all of this was his and after all they’d been through he deserved it.

Today was shaping up to be one of their good days.                             

*O*

Ian’s eyes followed Mickey or more specifically Mickey’s ass as the smaller man stumbled around their living room, one hand clutching a mug of coffee while the other tugged at his still wet hair. Ian could smell his soap on Mickey’s skin from where he sat even though Mickey would swear to God that he didn’t use Ian’s fruity shit…Mickey’s exact words.

When Mickey collapsed onto the sofa Ian glanced at him, taking in the tiny curl of Mickey’s lips that said he was in a good mood and it made something warm settle in Ian’s chest.

“You got school today?” Mickey asked as he leaned forward to place his now empty mug on their coffee table and Ian still found it hilarious that they’d actually bought the damn thing instead of just stealing one.

“Day off,” he responded, stretching his hands above his head. Ian wasn’t stupid, he knew that the move put his body on display and he licked his lips when Mickey’s eyes dropped to where Ian’s boxers were riding low on his hips. “You got something planned?” he asked, keeping his voice nonchalant like three months without sex didn’t make him want to hump Mickey’s leg at the slightest hint of possible skin on skin action.

Mickey cocked a brow at him, glancing pointedly at the tent in Ian’s boxers before standing. “You know what; I should probably sort out the fuck ton of laundry that Mandy’s got stored up in her room,”

Ian wasn’t ashamed of the sound that he made as he yanked Mickey back towards him because fuck Mandy’s laundry! His balls were so blue that he could have been a smurf and if Mickey thought that shit was funny Ian would like to see _him_ laughing when Ian made him choke on his cock.

Mickey laughed as he turned himself in Ian’s lap so that they were facing each other. “You want something, Firecrotch?”

Ian figured that his grip on Mickey’s hips was answer enough but just in case Mickey missed out on that, he rolled his hips upwards, grinding his cock against Mickey’s ass. When Mickey shifted so that he could rock back into Ian’s thrust Ian figured that the message had been received loud and clear.

Ian knew that they could get off like this but that wasn’t what he wanted, he wanted to feel Mickey wrapped around him as he rode his cock and the sound that Mickey made when Ian’s fingers pressed against his hole through the boxers said that Mickey was pretty on-board with that plan.

“You gonna play around all day, Gallagher or are you gonna fuck me?” Mickey demanded and Ian chuckled as he pulled Mickey down so that he could capture his lips while his free hand slid into Mickey’s boxers.

Mickey swallowed Ian’s moans when his fingers encountered oil slick skin the closer to Mickey’s hole they got. Ian’s eyes almost crossed when he pressed one finger inside and Mickey clenched around him, rocking his hips and riding Ian’s finger like it was Mickey’s favourite toy.

Before Ian could do something stupid, like come in his underwear, Mickey pulled away and Ian was about to protest, he was still thinking of protesting when his brain short circuited as Mickey yanked off his boxers and knelt to help Ian get his off as well.

Mickey’s fingers trailed up the length of Ian’s cock, thumb swiping the pre-cum leaking from the head and Ian bit his lip to keep back a whimper when Mickey licked the fluid off his finger.

Mickey’s eyes never left his while he gripped Ian’s cock, angling it towards his mouth before going down on Ian in one smooth move that had Ian’s eyes rolling into the back of his head as he clutched at the back of the sofa. Mickey’s grip on Ian’s hips was the only thing that kept him from thrusting upwards when Mickey swallowed around him.

“Fuck, Mick!” Ian groaned as he forced his eyes open because he had to fucking see this.

Mickey’s eyes were closed and he hummed beneath his breath as he pulled off to tongue at Ian’s slit before diving back down, not stopping until his nose was buried in the red hair of Ian’s crotch.

“Holy shit….” Ian whimpered, both hands flying to Mickey’s hair just to touch because Ian felt like he was two seconds away from bursting out of his own skin and he really needed something to ground him.

Mickey glanced up at Ian, his mouth stretched wide around the redhead’s cock and Ian’s breath hitched when Mickey moved his hands from Ian’s hips.

Ian’s tongue flickered out to wet his upper lip as he thrust upwards minutely but when Mickey just groaned and closed his eyes Ian put a little more force behind his thrusts. By the time Ian found a rhythm he liked spit was running down Mickey’s chin and his eyes were watering but Mickey groaned like he was dying when Ian held his head down and Ian had to dig his nails into his own thigh to keep himself from coming way too soon.

Mickey pulled off with a gasp, swiping a hand across his face as he clambered into Ian’s lap, smirking when Ian grabbed his hips and tried to pull him down.

“You wanna fuck me, Gallagher?” he taunted but Ian was too far gone to play coy and he just nodded, fingers tightening when Mickey reached back to grasp his cock before pressing it to his hole.

Ian’s entire body froze as Mickey bore down and then he was inside Mickey and the rest of the world didn’t mean a fucking thing when Mickey gripped Ian’s shoulders as he rolled his hips.

There was a second when it felt like there wasn’t enough air in Ian’s lungs, like his entire body could only focus on the hot, _tight_ grip around him but the moment shattered when Mickey settled fully into his lap.

Ian’s first thrust made Mickey groan, the second one had him clawing at Ian’s shoulders as he shoved back into it and suddenly there wasn’t anything but Mickey, the smell of him, the feel of him and the sounds that Mickey was making.

Twisting his hips Ian laughed when Mickey fucking squealed, his fingers flying over his own cock but the sound died as Mickey clenched around him, legs locking where they were straddling Ian’s thighs and Ian bit down on the skin of Mickey’s neck to muffle his cry.

Pulling back he glanced up at Mickey only to find the other man watching him through his lashes. Releasing his hold on Mickey’s hips Ian reached up and curled his fingers around Mickey’s jaw, angling his head down so that he could press their lips together.

Mickey opened up for him, tongue flickering against Ian’s as his hips started moving again and Ian didn’t get how kissing Mickey could feel more intimate than fucking him but it did, it always did. He could taste himself on Mickey’s lips, the flavour coated by the familiar taste of caffeine that Mickey seemed to always carry with him.

Planting his feet Ian thrust up _hard,_ growling when Mickey shivered because he knew what that meant. Dropping his hands back to Mickey’s hips, Ian held him still as he slammed upwards and not even their kiss could muffle the sound that Mickey made when Ian ground the head of hic cock against Mickey’s sweet spot.

Mickey’s hand scrambled at the sofa’s back, nails clawing at the soft material as he tried to find a grip but Ian didn’t give him the chance. Tightening his grip Ian hammered up into Mickey until the sounds coming from his lover sounding like Mickey was fucking dying.

“Don’t fu-fucking stop!” Mickey snarled, his body curling in on Ian’s as his grip on his own cock tightened and Ian didn’t know whether to watch that or Mickey’s face.

In the end Mickey took the choice from him as he slammed their lips together, trying to smother his whimpers as Ian felt him freeze, his body tightening like a vice around Ian’s cock and that was game over.

Ian’s vision whited out and he couldn’t have stop the way that his hips were moving for his life not even when he felt a familiar wetness soaking his stomach as Mickey slumped against him.

His hips jerked one last time and the choked off sound that Mickey made when Ian came was almost better than his own orgasm…almost.

“Fuck,” Mickey whispered after a long moment and Ian would have laughed but he hardly had the energy to breathe, that didn’t stop him petting Mickey’s sweat slick skin though.

“Never going that long without sex again,” he muttered against Mickey’s shoulder and Ian was going to take the shaking of Mickey’s body as agreement and not laughter because today was going to be a good day, he could feel it in his bones.

 

 


End file.
